The Arcana - Julian x MaleOC
by elizabeth-moriarty
Summary: Ok so basically this covers books 1 to 5 and then continues into Julian's route. If you are looking for a flirty little shit romancing another flirty little shit then you have come to the right place. Enjoy. WARNING: This shit has not been edited, so if you see mistakes plz know I'll be fixin that, chill. Also if you feel like I'm just going word by word I get u and I will make i
1. Chapter 1

Adrian is a student of the magical arts and is proud to say that he has in some aspects perfected said art. His master is the fortune teller Asra whose past is a mystery to him. As for the present however...

"Ill miss you" he says like every time before. Its the dead of a moonless night, the favorite time of criminals and the perfect time to partake in criminal activities. As well as this it is also coincidentally the "right time for begining a journey", well at least according to Asra.

Reaching into his shoulder bag Asra pulls out his deck of tarot cards and extends them to Adrian, "Here take this", he grins at Adrian's narrowed eyes, "Something for you to play around with while I'm gone" he says cheekily.

Adrian scoffs "You think i want your creepy deck?"

Asra chuckles causing Adrian to raise an eyebrow and cross his arms in irritation. Oh he can laugh at me all he wants, but those cards make my hair stand on end.

"Scared of them, still? You're really something" he says shaking his head fondly. Though taking in Adrians expression causes him to quickly changes his tune, "I'll hide the cards, if you wish" he says concern masking his features. However it is a mask that Adrian can see straight through as he recognises the glint in Asra's eyes.

In response Adrian simply rolls his eyes and lets his arms fall in exhausted frustration, this is a battle he has had many times before, "Don't be ridiculous, what is a fortune teller without their deck of cards" he says with a forced smile, one that Asra takes as an ok to do a card reading much to Adrians dismay.

"Ok then, if you're okay with it then read my fortune, just for fun", cheeky git Adrian thinks, "Fine" he says heading towards the back room and pulling back the curtain, "After you" Adrian says sweetly gesturing inside.

"It's been a while since we've practiced"

"Because I've already perfected it?" He says confidently, this causes Asra to huff, "Have you now?", "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, you really are gifted Adrian" he says with a fond smile.

Adrian raises an eyebrow, "Shall I begin?"

Asra look down expression now changing to something Adrian can't make out, "Yes, let's not wait any longer".

Just as Adrian picks up the deck a familiar slithery friend brushes against his ankles, "We're not alone" Asra says accepting the embrace by Faust his familiar. She looks pleased to see me, I think, it's always hard to tell with her, just like Asra.

"If we're all here... let's begin" Asra says in excitement. Adrian shuffles the deck with Asra's eyes watching every movement of his fingers as they slip through the cards.

"...The High Priestess", Asra tilts his head to the side, "And what is she telling you?" He says making eye contact with Adrian, "Is she speaking to you now?". Adrian closes his eyes and lets the cards speak to him. When the cards speak to him is is not in a human tongue, or at least not in a tongue that Adrian can recognise. Nonetheless, when Adrian focuses his mind the voice speaks as clear as day to him, and the answer comes to him.

"You've forsaken her" He says almost breathlessly,  
"I have?",  
"Yes, you've pushed her away. You've buried her voice. She calls out to you, but you won't listen" Adrian pauses eyes crinkling, "Master if you don't listen to her..." Adrian's eyes fly open startled by the sharp knocking at the front door. Who could that be at this hour?

Asra turns to Adrian, "Did you forget to put the lantern out again?" he says in amusement, with a sigh Asra rises from his seat, "just as well. I can't stay any longer I'm afraid".

They walk to the back entrance, "Well then... take care of yourself" he says hand braced on the door frame ready to leave but at the last moment he turns back, "Oh! I almost forgot" he starts to grin, oh no, "You wanted me to hide the cards, didn't you" his expression now of complete mischief. Grabbing the deck he attempts to "hide" the cards in Adrian's trouser pocket, he brushes against Adrian's side causing Adrian to take in his scent of belladonna that makes him smell so like spring. Adrian lets his eyes close for a moment, but only for a moment as, although their relationship does tend to lead to a casual amount of intimacy, it has not been furthered by either of them, which is a true shame, for both of them.

"Good luck finding them" Asra says with a wink. He put on his rather late hat with an equally large feather that contained all the colours of the rainbow. Stepping outside he crinkles his nose at the cold, Adrian roll his eyes as he grabs his red patterned scaf shoving it at Asra who raises and eyebrow. Once on he turns to Adrian, it's evident that he still has something to say but he won't say it. Instead he simply says "Until, we meet again" with a sad smile, and just like that he's gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrian sighs closing the door behind his master for what feels like the millionth time and walks back into the main area of the shop. He stops and stares at the front door, really though, a customer? At this hour? The person starts knocking again, an impatient one by the sound of it. Adrian presses his face against the door as to look through the peephole, what he sees his perhaps not the most strange but certainly the most surprising customer he has had at his shop. The mysterious figure is standing anxiously in the glow of the lantern outside, i knew i put it out Asra be dammed. They are dressed in a garb that could only have come from the palace itself, even in the dim light he could see the glittering jewellery that graced their fingers. He huffs out a laugh at the pulling back from the door, now what would a palace goer be doing walking about at this hour, especially around here. Adrian pulls open the door with mixed caution.

"Forgive me for the hour, but..." the say stepping inside the shop unwinding the shawl that covered their face revealing to Adrians surprise the Countess herself.  
"...I will not suffer another sleepless night" she looks around nervously, "Please, you must read the cards for me". This did give Adrian a shock as he stares wide eyed at the Countess, i mean i knew i was good, but to warent a visit from the Countess, for a card reading! This is just too surreal. Blinking rapidly he comes back into focus and closes the door, "It has to be you". Adrian clears his throat with an awkard cough, "You've come to the right place" he said clasping his hands together, the Countess quirks her lips "So I am told. Your reputation precedes you", she sighs "Beggars and nobles a like. The people of this city whisper your name in wonder". She tilts her head to the side taking him in "Though in my dreams you were... different. No matter. I come with a proposal".

"A p-proposal?"  
She chuckles, "Not very talkative? Nervous perhaps?", "You needn't be. I require very little of you. Be my guest at the palace for a short while. You will be afforded every luxury, of course. I ask only that you bring your skill... and the arcana"  
The arcana, I haven't heard that word in a long time, "I am at your service, Countess" he says with a bow of his head  
"You have chosen wisely, magician. I will alert the guard to expect you tomorrow. But before that... I want to see these talents of yours for myself" she looks towards the back room and turns back looking at Adrian with a raised eyebrow, "Shall we do a reading?".  
It has been a long time since Adrian has felt like this, nervous, well not just that emotion in particular but the fact that it's about a reading makes it a odd occurrence. Stalling, stalling is good... The cards! "I don't know where the deck is!" He blurted out  
The Countess sighs "Must we do this?" She takes a seat at the table and gestures towards Adrian's pants, "The deck is in your trouser pocket", shit, "Forgive me if I cut short your test of faith. But I have seen this before".

Adrian sighs grabbing the deck out of his trousers, feeling the familiar smooth edges at his fingertips. He takes his seat across from the Countess, "Now, Shall we begin?" The Countess says with a hint of irritation. Without further ado Adrian starts to shuffle the cards, the Countess attempts to relax by closing her eyes and pressing her back into the chair.  
"...The Magician"  
"How very appropriate" she says dryly, "And what does he hold for me?"  
With a clear mind Adrian receives a easy answer, "You have a plan"  
"Go on..."  
"One that's long in the making. Years upon years. Now, you seek to set it in motion"  
"And? Should I move?", Adrian raises his head only to have the Countesses eyes pierce his, "Yes. Act now. Everything has fallen into place" he says definitely  
"Say no more" her shoulders visibly relax for a second before she stands abruptly, giving the card one last glance. She throws back the curtains and strides purposefully back into the shop.

"Your fortunes are simple. Much the same as the others I've heard", gee, you really know how to make a guy feel special, "And yet... you are the first to pique my interest", Adrian simply nods in acknowledgement. By the time the Countess has reached the door she has reserved her shawl and winded it around her face.  
"Ahem", oh you have got to be kidding me, Adrian holds her sharp gaze meeting it with a raised eyebrow as he casually leans on the glass cabinet. This only causes her to look amused as she opens the door, bathing the room in moonlight.  
"Until tomorrow, then. Rest well. And do try not to pout" she says giving a final glance at Adrian with a sly smile before she strides off into the night. For a moment Adrian stares after her figure long after it has vanished into the mist, well that was eventful, I wonder what she wants with me. He shakes off the moment and walking back inside, leaning back on the door, all that talk of my "reputation", Adrian smirks to himself, finally going up in the world... but at what cost I wonder.

"Strange hours for a shop to keep" says a disembodied voice, oh now what, Adrian's gaze chases the shadows trying to find its source.

"...Behind you"

"I have no time for games. So if you would be so kind as stop trying to play them with me, that would be great" he mumbled before turning around to see a looming figure against the shops front door, odd.

"Now, sources say this is the witches lair. So who might you be?" He says before advancing towards Adrian, oh great, this is just what I need. As soon as the intruder is close Adrian takes a swing for their head.

"Ah ha! You've got guts. En garde, then. Lets see what else you've got" the intruder exclaims in excitement.

"Have it your way then" Adrian says under his breath before launching a magical attack at the intruder.

The intruder laughs at his attempt, "Oh, has he been teaching you his tricks? Unfortunately for you, I've seen them all befo-", Adrian gets frustrated with the man and launches a bottle at his head, causing the strangers mask to be knocked loose and clatter to the floor.

"Ack!"

Adrian's eyebrows raise in shocked surprise as the intruder lifts his gaze to meet his.

"...You do have guts"

"Doctor Jules?"

"Haven't heard that name in years. Quickly now. Where is the witch?"

Oh as if , "I'll never talk!" Adrian said defiantly

"I though you might say that" he sighs and wipes his bloodied brow his mood darkening. "Well, no sense in wasting the visit. You're a fortune teller, aren't you?" he smiles sharply, "Tell my fortune, and I'll leave you in peace".

Seriously? "That is what that room in the back is for, isn't it?"

"Yes" Adrian says hesitantly

"After you, then", Adrian raises an eyebrow at Julian as he walks towards the backroom and taking his seat at the table. The doctor drops himself into the reading chair, looming fearsomely over the table.

"You know, I used to love places like this" he says nostalgically looking around the room before his gaze returns to Adrian, "Go on. No need to be shy".

Oh well this is appropriate, Adrian tries to get a reading from the cards but nothing comes to him but a pounding of blood in his ears. "...Death"

"Death? Death?" he barks with uncontrollable laughter, sharp as ice. "You've got to be joking"

"That's what the card says" Adrian mumbles. He jolts as Julian's hands strike the table, and he rises to his feet, "Death cast her gaze on this wretch and turned away. She has no interest in an abomination like me". Confused Adrian follows the doctor to the front of the shop.

"You've been hospitable, so I'll let you in on a secret. Your witch friend will be back for you. he's taught you his tricks. You may even say that he cares for you. But when he returns..." he lifts his mask from the floor, staring into its glassy red eyes. "Seek me out. for your own sake. That creature is far more dangerous than you know."

He hangs at the edge of the door whilst Adrian again takes his place leaning against the glass cabinet. "Well then. The hour is late, and I'm out of time", after giving Adrian a long, hard look the doctor fixes his mask in place. "Don't let him fool you, shopkeep" the door slams behind him as he disappears into the early morning fog.

First the Countess and now the good Doctor Jules, I feel as though my days will only get stranger and stranger at this point, he sighs, well at least life wont get boring.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrian spent the early hours preparing his things by lamplight, casting wild shadows on the walls. After he has packed all his essentials and places his bags at the front door he goes into the back room to rest before journeying to the palace. Closing his eyes he slowly slips away, lost in a dream.

The sky is no more than a slim, green line along the endless horizon, beside me is Asra on the back of a strange beast. "Master, where are we?" he says looking around to find anything recognisable, dark clouds down all around the landscape, a shifting sea of rust-coloured sand. Ahead is a road of perfect black stone, "I dare not tell you. If I did, you'd have to promise me never to seek this path. Not even I am such a hypocrite as that, Adrian". Adrian huffs, I'm sure I've never walked this road, and yet... scrunching his face in concentration, ...the sight of it feels like an old nightmare.

The constant changing path makes it hard for Adrian to see where is leads, it also makes his significantly more frustrated, "Soon there will be a crossroads".

"Crossroads? Where do they lead exactly?" Adrian says in a snippy tone

"Depends which one you take", well that's helpful, "Now...rest".

The setting then fades causing Adrian to have a dreamless sleep. When he wakes it's early dawn, it's light filters through the dusty windows and onto Adriana face. It takes a second for Adrian to hop into gear realising that if he were to make it to the palace on time then he had better hurry. He throws a travelling cloak on his back and picks up his bag, he rushes outside dragging the heavy door shut behind him. After last nights intrusion.. He turns the its lock and then the second and third, just to be safe, he presses his right hand to the door and whispers a cross-me-not spell, there we go. The wood lights up beneath his palm, in the pattern of Asra's intricate designs, Adrian looks at it fondly, a white whirls glow within the door, slowly fading into the grain. Hopefully that will be enough, he looks grimly at the door before pulling his shawl tighter and stepping out into the foggy street.

The morning mist is thick, yet to be scattered by the heats of day. It blankets the street in an ethereal, milky glow. Adrian takes a moment to appreciate the tranquil scene wondering if it will be the last time he will see it, when all at once. the hair on the nape of his neck rises in alarm causing his shoulders to tense and heart to thud. Someone is near. Someone is...right beside me. Turing towards the cause of the eerie sensation, Adrian notices a dark shape looming in the alley. At first glance he does not realise that the figure is a human. The form is certainly human however they are of monstrous size. Their flesh is scored with scars, clean and jagged, shallow and deep. Shrouded in a pall of weather-beaten furs, its hard to make out a face, but their green eyes standout against the dark shads that he wears.

Have they been waiting for me? They stand between Adrian and the path that he must take. Straightening his posture Adrian walks towards the figure, "Hey, you're in my way. I suggest that you move immediately."

Those stormy green eyes meet his unblinking, Adrian stands firmly and keeps his gaze. Then the hulking figure slides to the left, clearing his path. As he the figure moves he can hear the rattle of weighty chains swinging ominously beneath their robes. The sound unsettles him but he squares his shoulders and marches forward, keeping at least one eye on the strange figure. However, just before he passes the massive shadow a heavy hand lands on his shoulder causing Adrian to freeze.

"He will return, uninvited", a voice like thunder growls from behind him, "He will offer you an escape, when you need it most...Turn it away. Or you will fall into his hand...Just like the rest of us." The hand releases him, but he is still frozen, trying to process what just happened and what he heard. There is shuffling behind him, the dragging old rough cloth and chains. And the, silence.

...I have to go. Now, Exhaling deeply Adrian comes back into focus, he continues towards the narrow, mossy steps that will lead him to the marketplace. Hopefully that will lighten the mood.

 **-/-/-/-Time Lapse-/-/-/-**

Wood groans beneath Adrian's feet as he steps carefully onto the walkway. He takes in the daylight seeping through the gaps between the worn planks, shimmering on the water that flows below. Although it is early the marketplace is already wide awake. All around him are sounds of bartering, laughter, vendors hawking their wares. Ah now this is much better, a voice he knows well calls out over the sea of noise.

"Adrian! Have you eaten? I've got that pumpkin load you like in the oven. Won't be long now. Come, sit down, talk for a while!" the baker says with a huge grin on his face. He sniffs the air on impulse, eyes fluttering and stomach twisting in hunger, Adrian moans at the thought of food. Then again, I should probably be careful of the time...but then again you would have to be insane to turn down good bread, honestly. the baker's sun-speckled face lights up as Adrian takes a seat. He leads him into a booth, and a warm spicy scent surrounds him. As he settles again the back wall, the baker offers him a streaming tin cup and places his hands on his hips, maybe today wont be so bad. "And where is Asra? Sleeping in no doubt", Adrian takes a sip of his drink and hums at its hot, minty taste.

"He's on a journey"

"Ahh, and where's he off to this time?"

Adrian huff out a laugh "I have no idea", this makes the baker give him an odd look.

"He didn't tell you? How suspicious! You're telling me that rascal is keeping secrets from his prized pupil", though the words are in jest they prod at something within Adrian that compels him to answer.

"It's always like that", the thought of Asra sharing everything with him is laughable. 'Where are you going?' 'Out'. 'When will you be back?' 'Sooner or later'. It used to drive him crazy, wondering where he was or what he was hiding from him. But now, he's just tired and has learned to accept the question he has to never be answered.

"You two are so complicated"

"Tell me about it" he mumbles

The baker chuckles, folding his arms over his ample chest. "So, he's off on some secret journey"

Adrian raises his cup at the baker, " Your guess is as good as mine"

"And where are you off to today, if i may ask?", he doesn't have to, i'm sure everyone has already heard at this point.

Looking at the eager gleam in his eye, word has already spread, "I'm going to the pace, to see the Countess" Adrian confirms.

"So its true! There've been whispers all morning, you know!", oh do I. "They say the countess's escort rode into the neighbourhood 'round dawn'. Word is she was wandering about like a lost lamb 'till she found you door." Burning with curiosity, he waits with rapt attention for him to explain, but it is not a good idea to gossip about your employer, especially in this town. "How's that bread coming along?"

With a shake of his head, the baker goes to the little woodburing stove to check. "here you are, wrapped up for the road." Adrian smiles taking the bread in hand, he reaches for his sack of coins, but he baker shakes his head, "Next time. Bring Asra. The snake, too." Adrian nods and hands back his empty cup, "Now, get out of here! Don't keep the Countess waiting!"

Adrian gives the baker a backwards wave and heads back out to join the flow of traffic. Up ahead is a narrow stairwell, where the masses and their animals are tightly packed. As he climbs the well-worn steps, something catches his eye. A fortune teller's booth, tucked away in a shady corner, now that brings back memories. Silver moons adorn the tapestries draped over the entrance, shrouding it in secrecy, the sight teases a smile out of Adrian, How nostalgic...

It reminds him of when he first met Asra, after all he did used to operate in a place like this. Lost in his musings a patron emerges form the booth, caught up in conversation. He gives a wide berth and keeps his head down, "Before I forget, what are my lucky numbers today?" a feminine voice asks. "Three, six, seven, nine. Got it. Three, six, seven, nine. Three, six, seven, ni-". He doesn't notice them backing into him until thy crash into each other.

"Ack!", Adrian goes to brace them attempting to keep them up right, however the collision upsets the basket balanced on the strangers hip... which sends a dozen pomegranates rolling down the stairs, bugger. "Oh, perfect! As if I wasn't already late..." Sighing Adrian drops down into a crouch beside the stranger helping them pick up the pomegranates. Seeing these luxurious fruits is unusual, and the fact that there is an abundance of them makes it even more unusual, who is this woman?

Adrian spots one out of the corner of his eye that is about to be stomped under a stray hoof, and quickly swipes it at the last second. When he hands it back to the stranger, their eyes sparkle with delight.

"Ooh, thank you! How sweet of you to help. And after I bumped into you in the first place"

"No problem" he says with a tight smile

Together, they hunt the rest of them down, manoeuvring through the steadily increasing door traffic. Though they are nearly trampled trying they manage to recover every last one. "Well, I can't thank you enough!" The woman rises to their feet and offers Adrian a hand, their grip is noticeably strong. Their skin is rough and calloused against his, "Probably shouldn't do this, but..." Rubbing off one of the pomegranates on their sleeve, they offer it to him. When accepted the stranger gives Adrian a smile that unexpectedly warms his chest.

"Take care, all right?"

"You too"

With a cheeky wink, they depart, slipping into the crowd, what a strange woman.

"That was Portia, you know" the fortune teller who has been watching them collect the pomegranates finally says causing Adrian to turn to him. The fortune teller eyes Adrian in avid interest, "She's the Countess's favourite. Favourite servant, that is. As for you... you look like a wanderer, yes?", he gives Adrian a toothy smile.

"Wouldn't you like to hear what fortune the fate have spun for you?"

"No thank you"

The fortune teller sighs backing back into his tent, "As you wish. But know this... Your fate will come to you either way." Adrian spots two gold teeth in their playful, how stereotypical. "A bright future awaits you" he says to Adrian's back as he ascends the stairs.

As the sun journey across the sky, he climbs stair after stair, shouldn't have skipped leg day. The higher he ascends, the fewer travellers he encounters allowing him to take bigger and louder breathes without attracting to much attention. By the time he reaches the top of the stairs he is pouring with sweat, and his legs are jelly.

The sight of the palace makes Adrian sigh in relief. As he takes the last step he wipes the sweat off of his sun beaten brow, taking in the sight that is the palace. Before him is a towering rate of twisted iron. Beyond that the palace is closer than it has ever been before, the sight takes Adrian's breath away, which is probably not good for him right now considering. It is much more enchanting up close than it is from the city below, sadly his trance is broken, "Who goes there?"

Taking his gazer away from the palace and directing it towards the voice Adrian sees two guards that stand on either side of the gate. They were so still he had mistaken them for designs in the metal, "My name is Adriana. I have come at the request of the Countess."

"Adrian?", they share a look, "We have no knowledge of you."

"That's funny, because the Countess assured me that the guard would be notified of my arrival. Surly there is some mistake?"

"We are sorry Sir, but even if that were true we can not allow you to enter without the code. You must leave at once."

Adrian raises an eyebrow, "Oh you have got to be kidding me. Code! what code?"

One guard folds their hands over the hilt of a planted sword, "Yes. A series of four numbers."

"If you do not know them, leave. We are not above violence."

"Or torture."

"Anything for the Countess."

"Oh as if you could take me on, you pathetic sons of bit-" Adrian coughs and looks at them sternly, mustn't lose my temper, considering what happened last time. "I know the code."

"...Proceed."

Letting go of a deep breath Adrian closes his eyes and tries to figure out the numbers. Asra often tells him that when something catches your attention, there's a reason, if it feels like it has special significance, it does. The woman! Talk about lucky numbers.

"3, 6, 7, 9" Adrian says crossing his arms

"..."

The guards step back, each swinging open one of the massive doors. "Proceed."

"I do hope you realise I wont forget this. Yes?" Adrian gives them both a sharp smile, "See you soon" he says in a sing song voice. Without hesitation he walks past them and onto the bridge. The palace is right before him, its dazzling nature again takes hold, but it is again interrupted by the guards causing Adrian to turn back and give them a dirty look. He sighs turning back around taking one last glance at the palace in it full beauty, alright, lets do this.


End file.
